


Day 02 - Cuddling

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Kelliver, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli's not sure why - but he's obsessed with Kellin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 02 - Cuddling

There's just something about Kellin that Oli can't resist.

Maybe it's the hair, yeah. It's simple enough – a shoulder length cut, lazily brushed back ~ yet it's enough to make Oli swoon.

Or maybe it's his eyes. They're blue, not a deep ocean blue, or a crystal sky blue, but it's a blue that Oli loves.

Maybe it's not even physical. Maybe it's the way he laughs at all of Oli's stupid jokes, or the way he looks at him from across the room in class when they cannot possible talk, but he wants to. Or maybe it's the way he rushes towards him once he spots him across campus walking back to his dorm.

It's stupid, really.

But the reason doesn't really matter, as they're sitting on a couch in the common room together, with Oli's arm wrapped around Kellin's shoulders. Somehow he had ended up being lucky in college. Don't ask him how or why – he has no idea. For the whole of his life he had been what he had considered the unluckiest person to ever walk the planet, or at least the most unlucky of his family. But ever since Kellin had come up to him one rainy day in October and asked if he wanted to grab lunch his life had changed for the better.

And maybe he's becoming luckier, who knows.

All he knows is that he's happy where he is, with Kellin in his arms, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the 30 day challenge! Sorry I didn't post this on the actual day two, I got caught up in work haha XD  
> Day three will be posted soon ;)


End file.
